


[amv] Just The Girl

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Song: Just The Girl (The Click Five), sort of ooc/au of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: 'Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone else
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	[amv] Just The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ok this song slaps and i had to make this. at first i was shy about posting too much, but now i'm just like... you know what, might as well because other people like this ship too. blame the early 2000's pop-rock music vibes i get from these two, alright 😔 although Mariner's actually a lot nicer than this song suggests. this was mostly to play around with ideas that may not necessarily reflect canon, if that makes sense?? (almost like telling a story in video format.... sorta was trying to challenge myself, but it can be confusing to watch if you expect it to follow canon 100%)
> 
> and i'm always looking for more suggestions or even just to talk about songs?? i don't think AO3 is a popular place for amv's but i'll keep posting on here whenever i get a burst of inspiration and feel like editing. right now life is kinda meh so i guess making videos is my main form of entertainment/stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q)


End file.
